1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine having a spin basket in which a pulsator is mounted for rotation.
2) Prior Arts
Generally, a clothes washing machine is an appliance for washing laundry, in which a pulsator rotates to generate washing current for applying impact to the laundry, thereby washing the laundry.
FIG. 1 shows such a conventional washing machine. As shown, the conventional washing machine includes a housing 10 forming the outer appearance of the washing machine, a tub 11 installed in the housing 10 for containing a predetermined amount of washing water required for washing the laundry, and a spin basket 12 rotatably installed in the tub 11. A pulsator 13 for generating the washing current is mounted on the inner bottom of the spin basket 12, and a driving mechanism 14 for driving the spin basket 12 and the pulsator 13 is arranged under the tub 11. The driving mechanism 14 includes a motor 14a and a transmission 14b. The motor 14a generates the driving power, and the transmission 14b selectively drives the pulsator 13 and the spin basket 12 by means of the rotating force of the motor 14a transferred through a belt 14c.
Further, a drain hose 15 is provided at one side position under the tub 11 and extends out of the housing 10 to drain the washing water from the tub 11.
In the conventional washing machine as constructed above, when an electric power is applied after the laundry is put in the spin basket 12, the washing water is supplied into the spin basket 12 and then the pulsator 13 is rotated in one direction or alternately in opposite directions (i.e., oscillated) by the motor 14a to generate the washing current. The laundry flows according to the washing current and is washed by the friction occurring between the clothes and the washing water and the inner wall of the spin basket 12.
However, in such a conventional washing machine, the laundry usually becomes tangled together above the center of the pulsator to thereby diminish the washing performance. That is, the centrifugal force caused by the rotation of the pulsator drives the washing water toward the wall of the spin basket. As a result, the washing water is deeper at the outer periphery of the pulsator, than at the center thereof. Therefore, the clothes come into closer contact above the center of the pulsator. Such gathered laundry above the center of the pulsator goes on rotating in one direction or alternately in opposite directions along with the pulsator, so that the laundry becomes severely tangled together, thereby diminishing the washing performance of the washing machine and even damaging the laundry.